


Comfort

by harvestleaves



Series: Out of Breath [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Asthma, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Massage, Protective Carlos Reyes, TK loves physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: TK's chest and back are always sore after asthma attacks, Carlos gives him a massage and cuddles, with special appearance by Buttercup!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Out of Breath [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618924
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	Comfort

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Carlos asked TK curiously as he watched the other slide the nebulizer mask off of his face.

“Much better. My chest is still sore though,” TK admitted as he snuggled into the blanket around his shoulders before patting the spot on the couch next to him for Carlos.

“I’m sorry honey, is there anything I can do to help?” Carlos asked as he handed TK a mug of peppermint tea with raw honey.

TK took the mug with a grateful smile before he took a sip of the liquid, the honey soothing his sore throat from all the coughing as well as the mint helping to relax him.

“Maybe a back massage? I know it sounds stupid, but after attacks, the muscles in my back and chest hurt.” 

TK blushed as he took another sip of his tea, moving to pet Buttercup, the dog having sat on TK’s lap through the entirety of the treatment.

“Of course, though I don’t think your little sidekick is going to let you move anytime soon. So, how about a movie until your furry nurse thinks you’re ready to move?” Carlos suggested as he grabbed the remote before wrapping an arm around TK.

“Yeah, a movie actually sounds really good,” TK agreed as he moved to settle his cheek against Carlos’ shoulder, letting out a happy sigh of content.

Buttercup chose that moment to switch positions and climbed the rest of the way onto TK’s lap, setting his face against his hoodie to keep an ear on his breathing, something the pup had started to do after TK’s last attack.

“He is truly in love with you,” Carlos laughed as he watched Buttercup and TK interact with one another. “I’m convinced that he’d kick me out of bed at night if you didn’t tell him to sleep at the foot of the bed.”

“Trust me, he wakes me up every time he tries to worm his way between us,” TK admitted as he pressed a kiss to Buttercups head with a smile.

“I did occasionally wonder why I sometimes get shoved to the edge of the bed, I just thought you tossed and turned in your sleep,” Carlos teased, pulling TK close to his chest as he started to work on one of the knots in his boyfriend’s right shoulder, grinning when the other bit back a small moan.

“Damn, that’s amazing,” TK groaned as he let his head drop forward, giving Carlos better access to his right shoulder before he hugged Buttercup close and turned the both of them so that his back was facing Carlos’ chest.

Carlos smiled as he moved his left hand up to TK’s other shoulder, adding some gentle pressure as he worked on a particularly deep knot in his boyfriend's left shoulder, wincing at TK’s hiss of pain.

“Sorry baby, but I’ve almost got it. Your shoulders are ridiculously tight. Has anyone ever told you that you carry all of your tension in your shoulders?” Carlos frowned as he got the knot out before gently moving his warm hands down to TK’s waist and under his own old APD t-shirt to massage over his boyfriend’s ribcage.

He had learned from TK’s previous attacks that his boyfriend's chest was usually sore after attacks and that, coupled with TK finally telling him that he liked to have his chest massaged, was putting Carlos’ protective instincts into overdrive.

He just wanted to make sure that TK was taken care of, especially since TK was still working on both taking care of himself, as well as allowing others inside his walls.

Carlos hadn’t realized they were just sitting in silence until TK tilted his head back to look up at him, his green eyes wide with curiosity.

“Whatcha thinking about?” TK asked softly as he pressed a soft kiss to Carlos’ lips, the sweet taste of the tea mixed with the slightly bitter taste of albuterol that Carlos had gotten used to lingering as he pulled away with a smile.

“Just you. And how you’re finally letting me in. You have no idea how proud I am of you for letting me know what I can do to help you whenever you have these attacks. The first time I saw you struggling for breath back at the firehouse, I was terrified. But I knew that I couldn’t show it, because you needed me,” Carlos admitted as he pressed a second gentle kiss to TK’s forehead, watching his eyes widen in surprise.

“You were scared? But you seemed so calm? You always seem so calm, even when I am absolutely terrified that I can’t breathe. How are you always so calm?” TK asked in confusion as he settled his back against Carlos’ chest for a proper hug, letting out a happy sigh when Carlos wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace.

“I dunno, I guess it’s just my field training. I was taught not to let my emotions get in the way, and I don’t want the way I feel about you to ever cloud my judgement when you need my help. I always want to go in with a clear mind and I know that can make me seem like a robot sometimes, but I guess I’m trying to let you in too,” Carlos whispered softly as he propped his chin up on TK’s shoulder, pressing their cheeks together as TK sagged in his arms, his body practically turning to putty at the comforting embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
